Golf has long been recognized as a most demanding sport due to the difficulty of developing a consistent and accurate golf swing. A golfer is faced with many variables such as distance, direction and differing ground slopes for which he must adjust his club position. Proper adjustment for these variables requires significant skills which the golfer has traditionally acquired through experience. Developing and maintaining these skills requires that the golfer properly address the golf ball. Ideally, the club face is directed toward the target area at the proper angle and club-to-ground alignment. Once the club is properly oriented, the golfer can make a correct swing.
Various devices are known in the prior art to assist a golfer in orientating the club prior to making the swing. Devices have been provided, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,886, that plumb a particular club. Such devices are most limited in scope and unsuitable for use with varying ground slope conditions. Other devices are known in the prior art to assist the golfer in swinging a club. One such device incorporating a bubble level is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,520.
Problems have, however, arisen. Should the golfer be positioned on an inclined surface, such devices are of no assistance unless and until the device is placed in an upright position. Furthermore, such devices are impracticle for use in actual play since they must be transferred from club-to-club, and then properly mounted once the desired club is selected. Another problem in the prior art is a certain lack of flexibility. In actual play, the golfer is faced with a variety of situations requiring special adaptations. For example, a particular shot may call for the vertical loft of a seven-iron to hit over a tree or other hazard, but the distance of a five-iron to reach the target area. Additionally, the ground surface from which the shot is to be played may slope away from the golfer. When confronted with such situations, the golfer will desire to increase the loft of a five-iron to that of a seven-iron, and "close the face" (rotate the club counterclockwise) to avoid "pushing" the shot. No device in the prior art has proven suitable to assist a golfer in making such an adaptation.